Shade the Echidna
Shade the Echidna is a playable character in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Kept relatively enigmatic until the game's release, Shade is a member of the Nocturnus Clan echidnas, long-lost remnants of Knuckles' vanished race. A disciplined and serious military girl, Shade is dispatched by Imperator Ix to steal the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's world. However, as her master's megalomania becomes apparent, she switches sides to help Sonic stop her former boss. Personality In the first half of Sonic Chronicles, Shade is commander-in-chief of the marauding Nocturnus forces on Sonic's World, holding the rank of Procurator. While physically much weaker than Knuckles, she can climb up walls in the same way, though she isn't able to glide. Shade fights with tactics and technology rather than brute force, stabbing with her leech blade and tossing out explosives to stun foes. An imposing figure in her helmet and armour, Shade's combat suit enables her to cloak for limited periods, and also teleport short distances. The echidna's personality is described by the Chronicles codex as "the polar opposite of Rouge the Bat". She doesn't steal, doesn't joke, and certainly doesn't consider "sitting around looking pretty" as a worthwhile use of her time. She does have a moral streak, however; objecting loudly Imperator Ix's dreams of conquest until he fires her (off the edge of a cliff). Shade nurses a bit of a guilty conscience throughout the second half of Sonic Chronicles: both for enabling Ix's evil plans, and - as the Voxai Overmind teases out of her - for subsequently betraying them. Sonic Chronicles Shade's people, the Nocturnus Echidnas, were exiled by Argus to the Twilight Cage almost 4,000 years ago. It is only in Sonic's time that they begin to effect their plan to return, using warp belt technology to temporarily travel out of the Cage. In this capacity, Shade and her 'Marauder' forces secretly take over some of Doctor Eggman's old bases, including the deserted ruins of Metropolis, and begin gathering together the Chaos Emeralds. Tails and Knuckles' attempt to stop her backfire, with Shade's troops taking both the final Emerald and Knuckles himself to a base in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic and co. only discover the Marauders' true nature in Blue Ridge Zone, when Shade reveals herself as an echidna, much to Knuckles' shock. After pursuing her to Angel Island (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood), Sonic and Knuckles are around to watch Shade's falling out with her Imperator; Knuckles saves her life after the procurator is blasted over the side of the island. In the ruins below, Shade agrees to team up with the heroes; while she certainly wants to see the Nocturnus Clan rescued from the Twilight Cage, Ix's intention of crushing every other race on the planet is not to her tastes. In this capacity, Shade assists Sonic and the others during their travels around the Twilight Cage, forging alliances with the Kron, N'rrgal, Zoah, and Voxai. After Super Ix is defeated on the Nocturne, Shade escapes in the Cyclone with the heroes, making her the only Nocturnus echidna to permanently escape the Twilight Cage to Sonic's world. Artworks Artwork of Shade the Echidna Videos Videos of Shade the Echidna Voice Actors *Laura Bailey Category:Characters Category:Females